Moonlight-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Should be rated MA..Zero tries to cheer X up after a hard day, but things end up getting frisky..


**Author's Notes; Inspired by my work, Love in the Night Air, which is a request I took recently. I normally don't do sequels to yaoi, but this is going to count as Caught's successor. Hard Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. Fluffy. Was supposed to be a birthday gift for wing-maiden, but there are 3 problems. 1. It's late. 2. She has me ignored on Tumblr because wound up clinging to her too much without realizing. And 3. She has me blocked on DeviantArt for the same fucking reason..Oh well, was a tad too happy to see how much I was clinging at the time..I'm too nice, sometimes, I know..Please enjoy..**

It had been a very long day at Maverick Hunter HeadQuarters. Numerous Mavericks were detected, all very strong and troublesome. Nothing X and Zero couldn't handle. Together, that is.

Just like in the Repliforce incident, the two were sent on separate missions. Having had the rest of their missions together, they complained to Signas about it, but the Commander was firm. Before the couple departed, Zero told X to meet him in the HQ garden for some much needed together time and relaxing.

It was past dark when they completed their missions. Zero was the first to return. He had his Absolute armor on for dealing with such pests. It further exhausted him, but the thought of spending time with his beloved kept him going. He decided the armor would suit the mood tonight, so on it stayed. The blond went promptly to the garden, sat under the lone tree, and waited for X.

X returned several minutes afterwards, letting out a sigh as he walked slowly through the hallway rubbing his helmet. He passed a glance through the window at the garden and grinned briefly when he noticed Zero waiting for him.

Zero stared at the sparkling stars and full moon for a while before he heard footsteps approaching. He smirked as his X walked to and stopped beside him. X smiled very slightly, the blond knew he was upset and what about. He had missed Zero and once more wondered when the madness would end, if it would ever end. Zero quickly grabbed the blue hunter and pulled him into his lap, holding him close and stroking his side with the other hand holding his hip.

As he made himself comfortable in his black-clad lover's lap, the blue hunter picked up the hand that held his hip, locking his fingers into it and rubbing his cheek against the rough demon-like skin. He didn't care about the roughness and Zero locked his fingers as well, being very careful with his claws. X planted a gentle kiss on that demonic hand as he gazed at the stars, happening to notice several constellations.

Zero's stroking hand moved slowly down X's left side. He knew X hated fighting and understood that feeling sometimes, even though most of the time he didn't mind fighting. The blond hated seeing X so upset, he had to find a distraction. This is when he noticed a rather curious star formation off to their right.

"X?"

"Hmm?" The blue clad android answered.

"What does this formation look like to you?" The blond asked, pointing to the curious formation in the sky.

X turned his head to the formation and smiled softly. "A heart."

Zero grinned, turning his gaze back to X and resting his head on X's shoulder. "A lot like the imprint I gave you a while back." He replied, his left hand going to X's chest.

The smaller hunter reached for his left hand and clutched both hands of the larger winged hunter close to his chest. He remembered that incident very well. After that incident, Zero had snuck onto HQ grounds and taken X far away to hide until Zero had finally snapped out of his Maverick state. "Its still there."

The pale blond smiled, gently rubbing the brunette's body just under his chest armor. As X slowly released his right hand, Zero shifted his hands back to X's sides, gently lifting him up and turning his lover to face him, and setting him down on his lower body, straddling him.

X gave his winged lover a sentimental smile before noticing the HQ lights go off and the garden door locking them out.

"Great. Where will we sleep?"

"Out here, apparently."

The blue hunter sighed as he turned his attention back to Zero, holding onto his shoulders before noticing a lusty glint in Zero's icy blue eyes. Zero caught a sparkle in X's jade eyes when their eyes locked. The two of them deserved some fun after a hard day.

"Hmm, out here..." The blue hunter thought aloud. "We're out in the open and the moon is full. Someone could easily catch us, Z. Especially, you know who."

Zero scoffed, noticing the tall and wide hill nearby. "Not even Axl will notice us where we're going." He said assuringly as he wrapped X's legs around his waist and stood up.

X wrapped his arms around Zero as he began to walk towards the hill, careful of his wings. He looked at the HQ building, making sure all the lights were still off and then back to his blond lover.

The blond gave him a smirk and kissed his cheek as he walked to and behind the hill. The side of the hill facing HQ was clad in tall green grass, nothing fancy. The backside, however, had flowers of nearly every color in patches here and there. Flushing faces met and eyes sparkled at each other in the moonlight as Zero dropped to his knees slowly at the base of the hill, just before the upward slant started, as he grabbed X's arms from around his neck and pinned him down to the slant drawing him into a deep kiss.

The smaller hunter steadily lost himself in the kiss, Zero pleaded for entrance with his tongue. When X's mouth finally opened, the demonic hunter's tongue twisted and curled lovingly around his lover's, gently biting at it with his fangs.

As their tongued twisted and twirled around each other, Zero positioned himself over X, straddling him, and holding his right hip while the left hand returned to his left side. His wings slowly covered them in a cloak of black.

X relaxed even more when the pale blond reached his neck, closing his eyes and shuddering in excitement as he felt the fangs of the black hunter sink in once on each side, making blood escape the bite marks. It thrilled him more than it hurt.

Zero lapped up the blood leaking from X's neck before it touched the ground, the tang of the fluids exciting him below. He then steadily moved to the right and bit in once more, keeping the blood off the ground.

The blue android felt his lover stiffen on top of him before noticing that by this time, the blond had pulled away from his neck and pressed the red gem on his helmet, deactivating his armor and jumpsuit, his usual t-shirt and boxers remaining.

The winged hunter lifted X's shirt over his head and off, setting it aside. He noticed his imprint on X's chest and slowly traced it with kisses and gentle laps of his tongue, his hands released the brunette's side and hip to fondle his nipples as he watched X's reactions.

X had begun to moan softly, calling the larger android's name in between. His emerald eyes opened halfway as he reached and held the black shoulder-guards of his lover.

Zero then moved his head to the brunette's right nipple, his right hand shifted to X's brown locks, ruffling them a little as he lapped X's nipple, sucking and biting gently. His left rolled and stroked the other.

A warm breeze began to blow as X started to grind against the larger hunter. The wind brushed against the brunette locks while making Zero's fly in the air like a golden flag against the star-clad moonlit sky.

The pale blond growled erotically and grinded back as he moved to X's other nipple, switching his hands. He kept this going for a few minutes before trailing gentle licks and kisses down X's stomach, flicking his tongue across his navel and sliding inside a bit as a slight tease, keeping his focus on the brunette's emerald eyes.

X's moans gradually grew louder, his blush brighter, calls of Zero's name in between silenced by the strong breeze. Both had grown so hot and bothered at this point that the wind was useless in cooling them off. X raised an eyebrow when Zero stopped at his boxers and backed off him.

Icy blue met sparkling emerald as Zero grabbed hold of X's blue boxers using his fangs and with a wink of his right eye, slid them down slowly, freeing X below. The winged hunter began to gently trace him from the base to the sensitive skin on the tip with his long tongue.

The brunette began to squirm with pleasure, his face flushing a bright red now. Zero took in as much of X that he could fit, which was his whole length. This made X squirm even more.

Zero sucked until he felt X twitch. He then released him and deactivated his armor and jumpsuit, setting his helmet aside and removing his red boxers. The bare blond straddled and lowered himself onto X, beginning to ride him while staring lovingly into those jade eyes.

X held down the hips of his lover gently as he rose and slid back down steadily. He leaned his head back and began to scream as Zero moved up and down, he wanted to watch his beautiful lover as he bounced, but it was no use.

The blond's head jerked back as he rode, loud moans escaped him as he gradually sped up his bouncing. His and X's faces were completely red now. He released X's hips and held his hands, giving them a squeeze and screamed out X's name as he felt himself finally release.

Fluids splattered onto the both of them, some of it shot inside of Zero. The two blacked out for a few seconds before the blond came back to his senses and pulled X up by his hands and shifted to his back and cheek, stroking him softly.

X finally snapped out of his black-out to see his Zero looking lovingly at him as he stroked his cheek. He found himself being turned on his side, gazing into the blond's sapphire eyes.

'Your turn. You deserve it.' Zero mouthed with a loving smile as he panted softly.

The smaller android's eyebrow furrowed slightly as they briefly basked in the afterglow. He had hardly done anything, but then knew what he really meant.

A wink of Zero's eye said to him. 'Come and get me, X.'

Keeping their hands locked, X brought himself back up to his knees and straddled the large blond. He slowly dove for Zero's neck, lapping at it from jawline to base, returning Zero's love bites, but not hard enough to draw blood from him.

Zero began to hiss in the midst of steadily growing pleasure, feeling himself stiffen again. He watched lovingly as the brunette made his way slowly down to his chest. The sight of his wonderful little X loving on him excited him even more.

The smaller hunter began licking and kissing a line down Zero's toned body, making his hissing louder. Releasing Zero's right hand, X lavished attention to the blond's left nipple, twisting his tongue around it and nipping at it playfully, rolling the opposite nipple with two fingers while keeping his gaze on Zero.

Zero smiled at X when their eyes locked, their faces still bright red with blush. The blond's hissing soon became moans of X's name. He let go of X's left hand and moved to the brunette's back, holding him in place.

X switched his hands as he shifted to the larger hunter's right nipple, rolling the left around. He did this for a few minutes before letting go and resuming his trail of gentle licks and kisses down the blond's body. He slithered his tongue into Zero's navel, paying him back for his earlier tease and stopping near his length, seeing it twitch.

The blond had begun to scream now, but whimpered in protest when the brunette backed off. He raised an eyebrow at his smaller lover, who was giving him a cheeky smirk.

The small brunette wanted to tease his lover just a little more, so he ran his tongue past his lover in a straight line down to his puckered entrance, holding Zero's legs as he did so, flicking his tongue in and out gently.

This made the blond squirm slightly, but X's hold on his legs helped keep him still. He felt himself stiffen a bit more as X traced him again, this time upwards back to his length.

X began to trace his lover slowly, swirling and twisting his tongue, from base to the sensitive skin at the tip. Upon reaching that sensitive skin, he took in as much of him that would fit, which was about three fourths of him and sucked gently, closing his eyes and ocassionally opening them halfway to see Zero's reaction.

This made Zero drop his head back down in pleasure, trying to watch X, but to no avail. He gripped a clump of grass tightly in each hand as he screamed in pleasure from X traveling over him. It wasn't very long before he found himself starting to twitch inside X's mouth.

Feeling both himself and his lover twitch, the brunette released Zero and straddled him, sliding himself down onto his lover. Before X did anything more, he reached forward and grabbed the screaming blond's arms, sitting him up.

Zero held X's hips gently and watched as he began to bounce, sliding up and down slowly at first. The blond growled feeling himself coming close.

X gradually picked up his pace, bouncing and sliding faster as he rode his larger lover. As he too felt close to release, the blond leaned down and took him back into his mouth, just in time.

Both released at the same time, Zero into X and X into Zero's mouth, who swallowed before releasing his lover and giving X a passionate, but loving look. The blond gently eased out of X and pinned him back down, holding him close and facing him.

The full moon, now overhead , shone over the hill onto them as they held each other's gaze, their sweat-covered bodies shining gently in the moonlight. Zero reached for his and X's boxers, sliding X's on for him before getting back into his own.

They noticed the sun starting to rise in the east. X pulled Zero up, who promptly picked up his helmet, powering up his jumpsuit and Absolute armor, before tossing X's to him. The brunette quickly caught it, just he got his shirt back on, and did the same with his jumpsuit and armor.

"Get on my back, X, we'll be spotted if we don't move quick." The blond called.

X walked to him as the blond bent his knees enough for X get on without having to jump. He wrapped his arms around Zero's chest lens, his legs around his waist, before Zero immediately flew to X's open window.

The larger hunter quickly but carefully removed the screen, setting it inside before entering X's bedroom and landing quietly, letting X off to put the screen back on.

As X fixed the screen, Zero switched back to his normal red armor and plopped down on X's bed. The blue hunter smiled as he finished with the screen and crawled onto the bed to his lover.

Zero grinned and snatched him, holding him close and rubbing his cheek, those jade eyes of his still sparkling with love.

"If anyone asks, my precious X, we were out late."


End file.
